TRAINING UNIT Our success in unraveling the biology of rare diseases and in developing effective therapies for conditions such as ALS and related disorders depends critically on our engendering and nurturing a cadre of new clinician scientists in whom the spark of rare disease research has been ignited, and who will carry the torch of rare disease clinical research into the future. This will be accomplished by identifying and recruiting talented and highly motivated young people who wish to pursue a career in clinical research focused on ALS and related disorders. Trainees will be provided with an education in clinical research methodology, the science of rare disease research, grant writing and issues specifically relevant to ALS and related disorders. The consortium will foster trainee career development through mentorship and immersion in a clinical and scientific environment that is colaborative, supportive and rich in opportunity.